irken_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Averii
Though his life started underground in the networks of artificial caverns, filled with the life-creating smeeteries, the life of Invader Averii lay in the unconquered stars, and he knew this very well as he grew up in the depths of Irk and it's Academy. However, he likely didn't see being assigned to a Military Training World, fresh from a too-late arrival on the big day, and his position as a 'Senior Invader' being the only thing keeping him from a full PAK re-encoding. Not to be mistaken for his Nightmare-World doppelganger. TL;DR - Biography Short Version Cloned and taught in the Academy, Ave took it easy for a couple decades, and even got a nice girlfriend named Entra. He led a squad of his friends, became a respected officer too. Heck, he even played cards with them! Then, pirates happened, and stole most of it away. Thus, he clawed his way through the next 50 years as an Irken Elite in search of Entra and blood, eventually climbing to the top as an Invader. Long Version If you're lazy and don't want to spend a while reading this massive text wall that is the Biography Section on Averii, read this 'summary' here. Born about 169 years ago like every other smeet (cloned out of a Cloning Vat), Ave was in the Irken Academy for 100 years, again, like any other smeet. In the academy, his friends and partners for most of that century were the Irkens Lek and Mit, and later the Irken Entra. His most notable foe was Lurch, a green-eyed guy who was shorter than him, stubborn, and fought hard. After graduating from the Academy with honors, Ave's first ten year tour of service saw him become a Light Specialist as he got his initial squad of he, Lek, and Mit, in addition to their Technical Expert Entra. The Squad would take two full Decade-Long tours of duty. The first would see them aboard the Viral Tank Vengeance ''for four years, with the next two spent aboard a Research Vessel. The consecutive couple of years saw them on the frontlines within the same few miles, stuck in trenches that seemed to threaten to close in and squeeze the life out of them. Lucky for them, they survived, but not before Ave broke down and confessed some rather personal feelings to Entra. Lucky for him, she confessed her own rather identical feelings. The following couple of years were spent in an Apartment on Irk as part of a garrison, and then the decade after was purely aboard the ''Vengeance. Service ended rather painfully, however, when Pirates ambushed his ship, overwhelmed it, and were forced back only after Ave had lost a good number of his friends, and saw Entra captured. Forced to the sidelines by Command, Averii took the Irken Elite Test about fifty years ago, only a few weeks after the ambush, and passed with flying colors. As such, he was then able to ignore command and go hunting. He'd find many pirates, root out many insurrections, and blow up quite a few things, but unfortunately he wouldn't find Entra. However, during this time he did get some great gear, and even figured out how to speak to deceased Irkens through their PAKs. As his hope for finding his girlfriend diminished, with cries eerily similar to 'your princess is in another castle' in his mind with each victory, Averii eventually would fight more for himself than for Entra. Soon, Invader Trials would roll around for Impending Doom I, something he took to eagerly as he looked to finally move on. Then, however, there was a spot of suicide bombers, putting him in the hospital after a trial with SIR-1201-A got out of hand as he tried to keep an explosive situation contained. His PAK was damaged a bit, he technically died for a few minutes, but he pulled through... After Invader Zim's rampage across irk blew up most, if not all Invaders, fortunately for him. Over the years between Impending Doom I and Impending Doom II, Ave studied engineering and literature after his initial bout of rage and 'what-is-this-even', waiting for a call to do something. Most notably, he turned his SIR unit into a much bigger and scarier combat machine. Come Impending Doom II's preparation, and Ave is called to help train and assess those that were selected. On the side, with his access to more stuff, he upgrades his Killbot to make it even taller than him. Then, come Impending Doom II... He has medical, traffic, and engine troubles, making him the only Invader who didn't show up to the Great Assigning. Unamused, the only thing keeping the Tallest from performing a full re-encoding was his partially made-up position as a Senior Invader, and thus they sent him to Hobo 13 indefinitely as punishment. Biography Academy Years This is the life, up to a point, of Averii. Known to those against the Empire as 'Cyclops', and known to the Tallest themselves as the Invader who dared show up late to Impending Doom II. First, though. No one starts as an Invader. You climb your way to it. Born about 170 Standard (Human) years ago, Invader Averii was once just Averii; but Averii had always been one for Duty. In the hours preceding the first Horrible Painful Overload Day, Averii was immediately filled with a sense of duty, and shortly after, the 'whole of Irken Knowledge' - just as any other smeet would be. Immediately assigned to military training, as most smeets were, Averii studied laboriously and worked hard. He pushed his tiny body to the limits at times, and when the first major Combat Assessments rolled around, he initially excelled, showing promise that, again initially, excited the Trainers. However, it was promise marred by sometimes crippling hesitation, distracting worries, and a most undesirable flaw; the consideration that Surrender was an option. Upon further review by Training Overseers, it was decided that a talk about surrender was in order, among other things. In the hours following his performance in the assessments, the Cadet received a punitive shock-flogging. Arguably a rather strong incentive to iron out the mental wrinkles within. He learned that that while he could use fancy tricks and swing the bladed electric stick that was the Shock-Spear better than anyone, hesitation would still get people killed, and cowardice was not an option. Specifically, his own hesitation and cowardice, making him responsible when his own died; be they simulated, or, later in life, real. As a result of public beration, humiliation, and the spiderwebs of pain that accompanied the crack of a shock-flog, his scores in all areas improved immediately. Surrender, additionally, was first dropped from his vocabulary, and then started to become an insult. Despite initial taunting regarding the incident, he soon became a prized spark in the academy, and soon nearly all 'forgot' the incident - either being on the wrong end of a shock-spear, meeting an oncoming fist, or being intimidated by the tales and rumors that began to spread. Initial Military Service The first decade Graduating with honors from the Academy, young Averii was inducted as a Light Specialist Sergeant into the ranks of the Irken War Machine. Choosing a full decade-long tour, he was immediately assigned to a ship and sent off with the fresh chevrons of a Sergeant; Viral Tank 0451, the Vengeance under one Captain Talbolt. Commanding the squad then-designated as VT-0451-0223, or simply 223, he was part of a four-man team, composed entirely of individuals specializing in different areas. Corporal Lek was the team's ranged combat specialist (as well as medic); Demolitions Expert MIt's job being self-explanatory. Field Technician Entra, formerly assigned as a Navigator, tended to nearly all technical obstacles they'd face, from the simple locked door to cracking the toughest of codes. Averii himself served as the tactical leader, reconnaissance specialist, and close-combat expert - and immediately, he'd see his tactical skills put to the test and built up over his career. The squad's first military tour onboard had them initially onboard the Viral Tank for a good four years. During this time, they would see themselves through many battles, ranging from pacifications of minor (Or major) uprisings to combat in the pre-treaty Planet Jacker skirmishes. On a more personal note, Averii would begin to occasionally question himself as he tried to keep his bond with his team professional, particularly with Entra; something he'd eventually fail to do, for better or worse as he wouldn't bother to learn. Within the enclosed spaces of the Vengeance, stares would sometimes linger, cheeks would burn pink, and awkward laughs would echo. Upon the completion of their four-year posting aboard the Vengeance, Averii had reached First Lieutenant, and had grown used to the strains of command as he rose to a position of management over other, lower (in some cases literally) squads, with his own serving as the 'command' squad when appropriate. Parting with the vessel and the Captain as the squad's VT-0451 designation disappeared, Squad 223 decided to stick together due to the bond forged in their prior years, and chose two two-year postings. First came their service as the heads of security aboard a research vessel; a relatively quiet posting, despite the occasional pirate or lab experiment gone horribly wrong, or horribly right. Despite the sickeningly sterile spaces of a research lab, Averii would still occasionally struggle to keep his bond professional rather than personal, despite the occasional advance or warm grin from his female teammate, or teasing from within his team. Though sometimes, he'd muster up the courage to ask for a moment, and quietly share it if things went according to plan. Sometimes he'd even accept her own advances. Ready for more challenges, as the war on the Meekrob began to escalate, they chose to join one of many combat legions, eager for battle. In the trenches, however, this eagerness faded quickly. The Trenches Struggling to survive day after day against the shape-shifting beings of energy and the allies of both sides, each individual soldier had to act quickly and check their surroundings thoroughly, or risk making often-fatal mistakes. The Meekrob often showed no mercy to unaware Irken Warriors, sometimes not even leaving a body. Located on one of the most intense fronts of the war, teams either held fast like a solid chunk of steel, or fell apart like wet paper as bonds were stressed to the limit in the harsh and demanding environment. They served in it for most of those two years, and despite a shaky initial few months, to their astonishment, they survived. Not without hardships, however. The trenches brought out the worst in (almost) each of them, and forced them to watch. For most of the first year, the team was on edge. Close calls were left-and-right, combat injuries were common, and they found themselves at their throats more often than not. While Ave began to break down, unable to handle the constant and unyielding demands of battle and command, Lek would crack and threaten to lash out. Mit would begin to lean over the deep end, and Entra would simply begin to tear herself apart from the inside, collapsing. As he watched his squad threaten to suffer a Critical Existence Failure, Ave would soon realize his chief fear out of everything in those trenches; never being able to spend another second with Lek, Mit, the squad... Entra, ever again. Thus, through a combination of fear, worry, and a strange gut-feeling, Ave declared his feelings for her, despite having honestly no idea what they truly were. To his honest surprise, despite a bit of hesitance, Entra returned them with equal or greater intensity. Thus, Averii's journey into an uncharted, alien realm commonly viewed as grounds for senselessness or defectiveness began; his first true experience with what humans called 'Love'. Meanwhile, the squad soon pulled itself together, and by the start of the second year, started fresh and came out swinging, and didn't stop until they left the entire system. Spent and exhausted in the days following their completion of the two-year posting, the tide only just ''turning in their favor as Irken Elites began to perform successful precision strikes on the Meekrob, Squad 223 grasped for a reserve posting for their last two years, eager to rest and relax, and that they did. '''The 'Off-Season'' Required only to report in to the local garrison every few days (as well as attend police raids and practices), they were based out of a shared apartment on Irk for the last two years of service. Enjoying a more civil life, the veteran team had more time than they knew what to do with. Notably, during their 'off-season', Ave and Entra settled their feelings properly, and decided on a discreet and slow exploration of their feelings. One couldn't be too careful in such matters, after all. Return to Duty Not long after the decade of service ended, they signed on once more, requesting their old ship, and their old ship they did receive indeed. Welcomed personally by the Captain as they reentered service, Squad 223 was redesignated VT-0451-0223 and immediately they were thrown into action. Their first months back on-board saw them under the command of an Irken Adjucator in pursuit of corruption; specifically, Adjucator Skabb. Relentlessly commanding the ship as they seeked and hunted down ends, at the personal command of the Captain and Adjucator, the service culminated in the revelation of a web of conspirators aiding some of the Empire's worst enemies... a certain Specialist named Lurch among them, whom Averii and Entra dealt with personally as they confronted the traitor alone. Following the completion of the Adjucator's mission, the ship returned to its AI-Assigned postings. While there were also some battles the ship participated in during the Irken-Vortian Schism following the death of Tallest Miyuki, the Viral Tank spent most of its time with its sister ship, VT-0439, either patrolling the contested borders of Irk and Vort, waiting for the worst, or assisting in the odd revolt or skirmish, and over the next nine years Averii would reach Lieutenant-Commander. As his service aboard the ship neared its end, however, and as he neared his promotion to Commander, VT-0451 and its sister ship were ambushed by a small pirate fleet just outside of the nearest friendly system. VT-0439 would be destroyed, crew missing or dead along with its command crew, and the Vengeance would be boarded violently. The majority of its own crew was incapacitated quickly, including the command staff and the Captain himself, and in the panic Averii would become the commanding officer. Following his appointment, the crew held out long enough for reinforcements to arrive, but not at insignificant cost. Many crewmen died trying to hold the line, with Averii's 'No-Surrender' mentality driving them to fight to the very last breath; however, scores of pirates died in turn, with service drones and hardened soldiers alike fighting side-by-side. Despite the cost in casualties alone, however, Averii paid a very personal price. Following the battle, only two of his squad returned; Lek and Mit, in bodybags, their PAKs intact (and later in his possession) but their bodies broken beyond repair. The body of Technician Entra was not found. In fact, it was because she was carried off-ship, only meters away from him as boarding parties retreated with her unconscious or dead body in tow. With the only traces being some small bloodstains and a discarded handgun as reinforcements gave chase, Ave could only worry, and immediately this proved to be something that would come to haunt and drive him for years. Soon after, with no recovery of the one closest to him and no trace of her, Ave took to finding his own answer to the question; Where had Entra been taken, and was she still alive? Elite Service and Impending Doom I Averii, in the bloody aftermath of the battle that had taken almost every friend and person he trusted his life with, took to venting himself on the surviving pirates that had been taken prisoner. This commonly resulted in rather fatal interrogations, and respectable amounts of intelligence as well. However, with command unsatisfied with the amount of bodies he was creating, he was pulled out of duty and would be forced to wait on the sidelines. Enraged, he could only obey. After all, he was a Soldier. Returning to Irk, he found civilian life agonizingly placent, however, as his blood boiled for vengeance he could not deliver. Thus, he turned his sights on something higher, and a plan was born. As soon as Irken Elite Testing opened, he journeyed to Devastis at the earliest opportunity, seeing a key to his answers and the frontlines within his grasp. After all, they were the Best of the Best, the Elites. He passed with ease, and was reinducted into service immediately, demanding assignment to counterpiracy duties; particularly, infiltration, which he worked in often despite occasional postings in other assignments. Here he learned or strengthened skills he would need as an Invader, and he flexed them with each calculated victory. Pirate Bands disintegrated, hidden bases imploded, legions of prisoners taken from small base worlds, even small Fleets ambushed by their own or led into Empire-Set traps; practically already an Invader, given the things he'd done. Such was his success rate that he was selected as an Invader candidate and sent through the trials - trials that he performed rather admirably in, earning him his place as an Invader. During one of his final tests with equipment, however, he discovered an extremist attempting to martyr themselves for a relatively unknown cause; an incident that occurred during an intelligence gathering test with a SIR unit. The SIR, coded SIR-1201-A, immediately notified him of the explosive compounds detected on the individual. Immediately raising the alarm as the extremist fled, 1201-A (known today as the unrecognizably-modified SIR, BLU, or Battlefield Longevity Underminer) and he set off immediately. After a quick pursuit as Averii and the machine raced after them, the martyr soon found themselves cleaved in two, with his combat skills still razor sharp. Unfortunately for him, his shock-spear detonated the explosives they were wearing anyways, heavily wounding him. It had even made him legally dead for a short time as his PAK tried to revive him, also somewhat scarred by the explosion. Nonetheless, the SIR, obeying its programming directives, stuck by his side as it alerted emergency response units. Despite failure to return his heartbeat for a worrying amount of time, however, it was successful, yet the injuries were so extensive he was to be placed in a healing coma, forcing him to miss Operation Impending Doom... Fortunately, as it would turn out. Mark One.]] Impending Doom's Aftermath Upon reawakening a few short weeks after Invader Zim's misguided rampage, he was placed into standby by the Control Brains as repair efforts and mourning filled the Empire. Despite his strong internal disagreement with their decision, he was completely unable to vocally challenge them. Averii resigned to his non-combat fate reluctantly and decided to put the time to good use, despite initial resentment, and the SIR unit followed. Firstly, he needed a residence, however, sick of living out of his ship for the last few decades. In the chaos following the failed operation, unfortunately, few residences were available, and those that were would cost him quite a bit, even with his savings and pay. Fortunately, Talbolt, owner of a bar once more, got in contact with Averii and offered to let him stay at his place, given a small monthly rent was paid, and Averii quickly agreed with his former commanding officer, moving in quickly. As he waited for a call to duty, he studied various subjects under Talbolt he formerly had little use for, such as Engineering and Literature; the former of which leading to his tinkering with the SIR and their transformation into BLU, as to enhance their combat capabilities. Despite occasional calls to hold minor raids, assist in various efforts, and appear at events, life became somewhat complacent and peaceful, and he often helped at Talbolt's bar. Well, as complacent and peaceful as one can get in the aftermath of a planet-wide disaster. Some would even say he mellowed in his off-duty time. As Impending Doom Two began to form, however, the Control Brains reassigned him as 'Senior Invader-Class' to oversee the next Invaders; an assignment he took to with great enthusiasm, something that he'd lacked for a long time. As the last living Invader from Impending Doom I (who still had technically died), his expertise was in demand by the brains, and he had happily obliged. Sometimes, however, on duty, he'd take rather strange, cryptic or unprofessional notes such as 'Tallest, Spleen's head is huge', and during this time it is notable that he spent hours in the workshop with BLU making unauthorized use of the tools to upgrade him. Due to his rank, however (and in no small part the increasingly armed android), few questioned him and none challenged him over it, aside from a few overly inquisitive Service Drones. Upon completion of the next generation of Invader's trials, Averii waited on Irk for the call to Impending Doom II. This time it was to be hosted on Conventia for various reasons, such as the fact that a good amount of Irk still required repair. That, and as a safeguard in case of another unforeseen disaster that would sweep the world. Impending Doom II and Beyond Upon that call, he had acquired his best clothing, put on a mask of seriousness and professionalism, and was the last to set off from the compound where he'd lived while putting the new generation through their phases. However, due mostly in part to a quarantine breach in the lab section, he was first held for a few hours. Then, with massive amounts of space-traffic, and a faulty fuel gauge on his ship acting up, the day would take a personal turn for the worse. Arriving extremely late, with the assigning over and almost all the equipment distributed, Ave would find his world taken and given to Invader Yuli. He'd also find the Tallest severely displeased with him, and despite his pleads, they decided that a punishment was in order for the offense. Thus, his position as a Senior Invader, coupled with his height, was one of the few things that saved him from a fate of airlocks and/or Janitorial Squads. Instead of sucking vacuum (or filth with a vacuum), he was assigned to Hobo 13 with a heavy heart, and currently labors daily while he waits for anything he can take to get off-world, forced to assist in the daily military trainings... At least initially, as it was a task he was rather good at, despite a lack of initial enthusiasm. As it stands at present, Averii is currently a qualified Sergeant in the eyes of the Militaristic Hobo race, and takes a bit of pride in his work. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical Appearance At 5'4" (Or 1.6256 Meters, depending on your preference), Averii is of somewhat respectable height, though he comes a bit short compared to some. Despite his blue eyes (a rarity among Irkens) and somewhat larger antennae, he's actually somewhat average-looking, with an increased focus on fitness that can show (to his often-hidden delight) when one focuses. However, he does have a variety of scars left on him from his days in the military, and his shock-flog scars still follow him from his days as an Academy Cadet. Notably, the spots on his PAK were formerly red, but he painted them blue in the twilight between Impending Doom I and II. This can be used as an easy indicator as to what portion of his life he was in when reviewing images or videos that feature him. Clothing With almost no exception, Averii wears a black jumpsuit/skinsuit beneath his clothes, like most Irkens do. Rather simple, it is printed with a barcode and his serial number on the chest, and keeps him from getting too cold or too warm, most of the time. Notably, this allows him to endure short times in a vacuum when coupled with gloves, boots, and the 'bubble helmet', unless punctured, but it is no stand in for a proper vacuum rated suit. Over this, he typically decides to wear a simple open-collared jacket with gloves, boots, and a combat belt with 'tactical leg protection' (Averii's name for the skirt-like garment he almost always wears). In addition, he sometimes wears a pair of red kneepads, and is rarely seen without groin protection. Notably, he has a full set of these jackets; a gift from his former Commanding Officer, Talbolt. On some occasions, Averii has been known to forgo his jackets, however, in favor of a sleeveless red uniform, despite his intense ''dislike of it. When wearing them, he's typically just in his jumpsuit, boots, gloves, and the striped red top. Notably, he has a couple sets of these uniforms as well, one with the traditional pinkish highlights, and the other with a deeper shade of red. In most situations where combat is likely (such as his assignment on Hobo 13), Averii will don one of his multiple sets of armor. Among his options is his aging set of T52 armor, from his NCO years, a set of Officer's armor, and his favorite set among them, the '''Cyclops;' the armor he used as an Elite. Cyclops During his service in the Irken Elite, Averii gained access to premium equipment and materials, otherwise unavailable to him, and quickly he got to work crafting this unique set. Forged from an expensive blend of high-grade alloys, the Cyclops was extremely light and durable. Worn over a black uniform, it allowed Averii to blend in with the shadows easily, and let him move quickly, even after a solid hit. It was also packed with various tools, expanding Averii's options like never before. He painted some parts of it with three blue stripes in honor of his fallen squad. Instead of goggles or a standard headset, however, Averii notably wore a single-eyed helmet. Bearing a heavy resemblance to those worn by Irken Announcers, the top section was able to split into two halves, assisting with storage, and could even be worn the same way said announcers wore their own. Designed to almost completely seal Averii in from the exterior environment, the helmet provided communications, tactical feeds, and much more in addition to being an imposing piece of armor. Stamped on the left half of the helmet's forehead is the Irken Elite's insignia, and on the right half is a single blue stripe, specifically in memory of Entra. Notably, it was capable of at least partial deployment from his PAK. During the services used this set in, Averii would build a reputation under the nickname of 'Cyclops', its origin in an insult directed at Averii. Despite his actions not being that well known throughout the Empire, the name grew in the minds of those who resisted it as Averii infiltrated everything from storage sheds to hidden asteroid bases, and even a few capital ships. The name would stick with the armor set, as Averii found even himself calling it the Cyclops. Weapons and other gear While proficient with many weapons, Averii personally prefers to utilize rifle-like weapons, such as the Type 223 Lacerator, as well as Shock-Spears and Stun-Claws. While there are better shots with rifles, there are few ''with the focus and speed he has with the firearms, especially so with distance weaponry. When it comes to melee combat, his proficiency with the shock-spear is '''unmatched '''as far as he knows, and he's not too bad with the wrist-mounted blades of the aptly-named Stun-Claws either. The Lacer | T223CR First issued to him about 70 years ago, Averii has carefully maintained and upgraded his original Lacerator Carbine. Reliable, accurate, and deadly enough as it was, the ''Lacer, as he fondly called it, saw its first and arguably most notable upgrade during his fifth year of service. Courtesy of a few scientists experimenting with rarer materials and magnetic weaponry, the normally painfully slow ''firerate of the carbine was doubled, and rivaled that of the heavy version of the weapon with little to no weight penalties. It saw various other upgrades come as well, such as an extended munitions tank, as well as some ''highly advanced targeting software, the latter of which allowing the rifle to automatically adjust the trajectory of any munitions fired as they leave the weapon, but the one that has served Averii most effectively has been the 'repeater' upgrade. In terms of its appearance, the Lacer was originally stock imperial red, but upon Averii's induction into the Elites, he removed most of the color from the weapon, save for the scope. Then, he proceeded to carve in his name on the scope casing, the name Enn on the stock, and then hand-painted a small tribute to himself and Entra on the left side of the weapon. The E-Spear | Shock-Stave During his service as an Elite, Averii increasingly found himself in situations where the standard Shock-Spear just wouldn't cut it, despite all its usefulness. Thus, he commissioned this superior model with his authority as an Irken Elite. Able to discharge lightning-like bolts of electricity, fire lasers, and spew forth balls of plasma as well as chop, slice, and stab just as well as anything else, it is a versatile and effective weapon. It's made even more so due to its wielder. The Enhanced Shock-Spear is also collapsible. The largest flaws that accompany the weapon are the power draw on the limited (but automatically recharged) energy pool and overheat issues. Miscellaneous * Jetboots (Upgrade to Elite-Issue boots) * PAK Flight Module (Upgrade to PAK thrusters) * Stim Module (Deploys Combat Stims at will) * Automated Medical Treatment Unit (PAK Module, accelerates healing at cost of higher calorie intake) * Elite Battle-Gauntlets ** Typical loadout of Averii: *** Built-in holoprojector *** Standard-Issue Welding Unit *** Combat-grade emergency laser (Twelve shots before the main powercell is drained) *** Computer Interface Spike (Similar to BLU's) *** Combat-grade Plasma Combat Vent (Plasma Flamethrower) *** Miniaturized Anti-Armor Munitions (A rack of four minirockets) (Unreliable) *** Emergency Grapple Launcher *** Self Destruct! * Infiltrator's Toolkit (Items stored in the chest-compartment on the Elite armor) ** Includes compact explosive charges, various types of lockpick, and more. * Holos of Squad 223 (Picture capable of being projected three-dimensionally with proper equipment) ** Holos of Entra * Copy of Rarl Kove's guide to Nachos of the Galaxy, ''latest edition. Personality Averii has had more his share of twists and turns in his life; as such, his outlook has changed often. As a smeet, and a freshly-inducted cadet, Averii was imbued with a strong sense of duty, young and hopeful. He studied often, trained hard, like most other cadets. He was notably friendly to others as well. Essentially, he was hard-working, loyal, and naive. However, following his punishment at the hands of his Overseers, he immediately tried to retrain himself. Becoming somewhat abrasive and irrational, with a fierce dedication to victory, he pushed harder and studied harder, driven by the fear of humiliation and pain. He became semi-hostile to those who would potentially be a problem, and somewhat detached to those he was close to. Again, in a nutshell, Averii was then abrasive, irrational, hostile, and distant. Over time, however, as he matured and neared his graduation from the Academy, his irrational side began to subside as it was replaced by indifference and acceptance. Upon graduation, his sense of duty swelled as his PAK, newly-coded for full military service, instilled a sense of pride as he was shipped to his first assignment aboard the ''Vengeance. Little could quell the drive in him as he stepped aboard for the first time. As a fresh recruit in the military, Ave was cocky, indifferent, and more accepting, though he was still abrasive. On the battlefield, however, his indifference and acceptance almost completely died the first time he saw someone die outside of a simulation, and the seriousness he had in the academy returned as the overwhelming sense of pride faded. When someone potentially capable of taking an Irken life was still breathing on the battlefield, he accepted no nonsense until they stopped breathing. When it came to his squad and off-duty, however, he was much more tolerant. To his friends, Ave was caring, confident, and sometimes joking. When on the job and lives were at stake, however, he'd become dead serious, and, to some, a real buzzkill. Come the loss of them, however, and immediately he grows completely hostile and serious, the world that he'd had torn from him in a violent battle. He showed no mercy to prisoners, and was subsequently removed from active duty due to his behavior. It was a rather futile action, as he just became an Elite anyway to get around. For most of his career as an Elite, it was a resentful seriousness that became the face of him, but over time it subsided, replaced by a tired acceptance, occasionally highlighted by small outbursts of various things. The Invader Trials saw him see an opportunity to finally move on, however, and he finally grew excited again. That is, until a fateful test with his SIR saw an outside force blow up in his face, literally. Quietly surviving the rampage of Zim, he initially grew resentful towards many things as he tried to initially cope, refusing to interact even with his still-present trial SIR. However, his resentment faded after a time. As things went on as he was finding new, quiet passions in engineering and literature, his acceptance began to return, and his seriousness faded as he grew familiar with the day-to-day routine. He grew fond of Literature in his spare time, and studied it as a past-time. With the call to duty as an overseer during the second Invader trials, he returned to work serious, enthusiastic, ready, and confident. With his call to Impending Doom II, he anticipated great things; worlds falling beneath him, prosperity restored to an Empire that had suffered many a disaster, and a drive satisfied. Unfortunately, he missed the opportunity to get his world, and with a heart heavy with disappointment he was assigned to Hobo 13 as an assistant. He even got a strange cough! Despite his initial disappointment, however, he does this job rather well, and manages to keep his skills sharp as he awaits his call from the Tallest. Among the (sometimes conflicting) words that one may use to describe him are: * Abrasive * Aggressive * Athletic * Clever * Cocky * (Semi-)Compassionate * Competent * Confident * Dependable * Efficient * Enduring * Fast * Frustrated * Hardworking * Impulsive * Intelligent * Irrational * Literate * Mature * Opinionated * Sarcastic * Sensible * Unlucky Notable Relationships The Almighty Tallest (Current) Despite the fact he's literally hard-coded to obey their every word and follow them to death, Averii strangely as of late seems to be somewhat irritated with the Tallest, and has even expressed disgust at some of their behaviors. However, he has done this in almost unnoticeable ways as to make sure he doesn't get shot for treason, thrown out the airlock, or fed to a hog-beast. Averii's actually never met them in person. Entra One of the few people Ave has truly opened up to, Entra and he were notably close friends after graduation despite a somewhat detached relationship while cadets, and later entered a more personal relationship prior to her disappearance about 50 years ago. Serving on the same squad, he's always had a soft spot for her. They often had light-hearted arguments and sometimes rather deep debates on occasion, and served together for almost two complete ten-year tours in the military, both on the same ship. As a result, they formed a very close bond throughout their years of service. Week after week, month after month, year after year, they had eachother's backs, with Entra's practically infallible skill with computers being shielded by Ave's combat skill and direction... in addition to her own squadmates' respective skills. She would pull them out of tight spots, and they'd keep her out of them with blood, sweat, and tears. Notably, he was very, very protective (abnormally so) of her prior to her disappearance, placing himself directly in harm's way much more often than he did with anyone else, which didn't help quell the rumors about the two blue-eyed Irkens that resulted from his initial soft spot for her. Eventually, those rumors would actually bear weight only a few years later, despite uncertainty and inexperience in the more-than-personal bond they developed. Due to the general Irken Attitude towards relationships of their nature, they kept it a mostly discreet thing to even Lek and Mit, initially. Even then, the two saw it as strange, unnatural. ''At least, initially. To this day, he is more than occasionally haunted by the unanswered question of her fate, and it has driven him for nearly his '''entire career' as an Irken Elite, then remained hanging above him as an Invader. Notably, Averii has one of her two favorite handguns in his possession, finding it after sweeping the Viral Tank in the hours after her disappearance. It is one of his most prized ''possessions. They also celebrated her Birthday every Standard Year (February 25th, on the Human Calendar); a tradition from when she was just a little smeet, attempting to survive the onslaught that her older classmates brought. As for his own birthday, he normally pays little attention to it, unless she insists on celebrating it. Battlefield Longevity Underminer The first time Averii had met SIR 1201-A, it was under a partially controlled Invader's trial in the weeks prior to the disastrous Impending Doom I. Immediately, the loyal and on-point nature of the SIR's default personality stuck to him during the trial, with each proving excellent at helping the other do their jobs quickly and efficiently. Averii would provide clear guidelines, instructions, purposes for information, anything the SIR needed, and the SIR provided everything Averii needed to know, and then some. Indirectly saving Averii's life by sending them after the Martyr, despite initial detachment Averii had after his reawakening from the Medical Coma, Averii began to appreciate the SIR more despite its technical shortcomings. Shortcomings he himself tweaked and overcame when he transferred the personality, or the 'mind' of the SIR and placed it in the BLU chassis, after some tweaking to give it at least an inkling of a sense of humor. Currently, BLU is his right-hand mechanical man, and usually refers to Averii as 'Commander' rather than 'Master'. However, Ave personally withholds information from BLU, such as the full nature of his relationship with Entra, at times seeming to irritate the former SIR unit. Notably, sometimes refers to BLU as 'Clanker'. Lek The first of the two that Averii had first bonded with in the Academy, Lek, Mit, and Averii served together all the way until his last breath... And then some, due to his consciousness surviving within his PAK. Despite his occasional questioning of Averii's logic, methods, and orders, he has been and still is a reliable and a trusted source of opinions, one that stood the test of time during their two decades of military service, as well as the odd occasion during his Elite days due to his PAK being in Ave's hands. His loss hit Averii hard. Not as bad as Entra's disappearance, but still. The loss of a best friend can be hard to cope with. It helps, however, when the friend's essentially just trapped in a metal backpack that contains all their memories and experiences. Ave keeps his PAK somewhere, sometimes accessing it for fresh perspectives on situations, and keeping it hidden to prevent the total loss of his best friend. He once considered replacing BLU's personality with Lek, but reconsidered after prolonged thought on the subject, worried at how he would respond to the metal body as well as how he'd be wasting the loyal companionship of the machine. Lek evidently does not agree at times, and has, to Ave's dismay, attempted more than once to take control of BLU's body from time to time. They've also grown a bit more distant, due to large differences such as being alive and being dead. Notably, he initially disapproved of Ave's relationship with Entra, or at least keeping it secret despite the fact that he provided much of Ave's relationship advice, for better or worse. However, he's reconsidered his standpoint. Mit The second and shortest of the two Averii bonded with in the Academy, Mit served with Lek and his taller blue-eyed friend until his own death at the hands of his explosives. He often had a strange, sometimes disturbing understanding and acceptance of things (especially explosives), and Ave constantly trusted him with anything that he felt could be solved with them. It's notable he said the occasional piece of random philosophy from time to time, and was often underestimated in combat. Mit's death was a harsh blow, but Ave knew had had at least gone down fighting, rather than Lek, who had been picked off in a lull. That one fact gave him something, at least. Until he discovered that the PAK was effectively Mit in a backpack, and decided to transfer him onto his ship. Despite initial panic and negative reactions to the fact he possessed a spaceship for a body, Mit appreciated the fact that he wasn't entirely confined to a metal backpack. That and the fact that he could shoot lasers. He and Ave spoke quite often, due to him effectively being the latter's ship. Notably, he was unsurprised by the revelation of Ave and Entra's more personal relationship, though he was still unhappy about how it was kept secret from he and Lek. Talbolt Averii's commanding officer during most of his military career prior to his status as an Elite, he was crippled during the ambush of the Viral Tank ''Vengeance, but still lives following a discharge from service. Averii looks up to him often, the two sharing a strange understanding and almost father-son relationship, and have regular chats. First taking a liking to Ave after a brief security action saw him take command of his then-confused and panicking team, the two shared common interests in firearms and certain academic fields, as well as a common love of nachos. As Ave rose through the ranks and departed after his initial four years in the military to another assignment, Talbolt had grown fond enough of the blue-eyed male that he even gave up some of his favorite jackets as a parting gift to the soldier, and made them promise to keep in contact, which he did. When Ave returned to the Vengeance after six years, he and his entire team were welcomed with open arms by the Captain, who was overjoyed to see the return of some of his best and brightest soldiers, and made it a habit to meet with them for an archaic game of cards, over which they would bet and share stories from their careers. Notably, he almost instantly recognized a strange relationship between he and Entra after they returned, and actually made a half-hearted prediction as to the existence of their relationship, which Averii unwittingly confirmed, to Entra's horror. However, after a lecture on the dangers and abnormality of such as relationship in Irken society, he gave them advise and wished them luck, leaving them bewildered and with a trusted friend. Also legal owner of Ave's current residence. Talbolt is the one man that Averii trusts the most in the many galaxies, not even trusting Lek and Mit as much. Lurch Averii's largest rival in the Academy and one of the pains he had during his military career, Lurch and he did not see eye-to-eye, in many cases literally. Averii despised his overconfidence, and Lurch despised his competence, and had felt that Averii didn't deserve his position. Serving on the Vengeance for five years in his first tour of duty as a Jump-Specialist, he went on to become an officer by the time he and Averii returned to the Viral Tank the next decade; something that Averii found himself disliking. A lot, in fact. Lurch later perished during the incident with Irken Adjucator Skabb. At least, to everyone's knowledge... A shock-spear jammed down one's throat tends to kill, most of the time. Especially with a followup which is a few kilograms of metal through the skull. Averii and Entra made sure to be quite thorough. Then again, perhaps not thorough enough. You can't be too sure. Monkeys in General This one picture sums up his relationship with the monkeys of the universe. As one may gather, it is a negative, mind-tearing one of blood, fire, explosions, and general madness. Ave is not on good terms with monkeys, and they are not on good terms with Ave, whatsoever. It can all be traced to a certain deployment involving a research outpost, 'peace talks', valuable ores, and military operations gone awry followed by more 'peace talks', where Ave was dragged in and captured, somehow held prisoner by the low-tech tribes of Psi-Monkeys on a currently undisclosed world. There, he endured horrors he wishes not to speak about, involving the throwing of fruits and more, and finally got out after Entra battled passionately through the monkey legal system, of all things, for his release. Notably this is where Entra gained her love of Monkeys, and where Averii, initially disliking monkeys due to a freak smeethood incident involving a monkey toy, gained his burning hatred/fear of primates. Adjucator Skabb In a way, a sort of Imperial manhunter, Skabb's one of the few Irken Evaluation Force's Adjucators; legendary warriors who quietly root out conspiracy and occasionally massive threats, often caused by defectives. He took command of the Vengeance immediately after the start of Averii's second tour of duty, and the two shared a notable respect for each other throughout their service. Over the course of their service together, Averii grew to know more about Skabb than the average soldier (Which would be 'Scary old guy/What hunts defectives). On occasion, Skabb would offer a glimpse or two into his past, and in return Ave would grow to view the veteran not just as a commander and soldier, but as something of a uncle or grandfather type. The effect was not lost on Skabb, and despite his professional attitude he did grow at least somewhat fond of Ave, and regards him as one of his most notable comrades. Notably, he viewed the possibility of a relationship between Ave and Entra as a potentially damning problem, which had the latter on edge almost the entire time he was present. Ader the Krevtovian N/A, incomplete. Irken Elite Darrz A clingy superfan that sends horrible things in the form of fanmail, Averii finds himself constantly cringing in annoyance around them. And yet, he does, at times, have to accept and even congratulate the Elite that is Darrz. The first time Averii heard of Darrz, it was when his handler on Hobo 13, a grizzled Major, recoiled and fled in fear of their mere name. Ave soon learned why he should be afraid of them. Or more specifically, the tidal wave stupidity and the chaos that usually follows with it. As it stands, Averii does not exactly 'like' Darrz, yet is forced to accept his existence (and his tons of fanmail). Occasionally, Averii is sometimes surprised by Darrz showing a bit of competence or sense, and can bring himself to congratulate the soldier. This doesn't happen often, though. More often than not, Averii honestly wishes to punch him. In the face. Really, really hard. Notably, neither of them realize they exist in separate universes. Mario Not on the best of terms, Averii first met Mario when he was dumped on Hobo 13 by his father, Vok. Refusing to leave and refusing to participate on the grounds he wasn't supposed to be here (and he'll just be brought back anyway), a seed of aggravation was planted in Averii's mind by their defiance. Mario would refuse to fall in, and refuse to do anything, even threatening Averii's life when he attempted to do his job. While their relationship isn't exactly friendly, ''it isn't exactly hostile, either. At times, Averii does try to look out for or give advice to Mario, but they often misunderstand each other and end up arguing. Notably has something of a grudge against Averii because he shot him in the foot with a Lacerator. On purpose. And then a few times with a (simulated) laser pistol. And then the various other times Averii has somehow inflicted harm upon Mario... However, he knows more about Ave's past than most, due to ''certain[[Hatbot Noir| simulations...]] Notable Quotes What the section header says; these are some of the more notable quotes of Invader Averii. See Also: [[Literary Works by Averii of Irk|'Literary Works by Averii of Irk']] * "So, how was getting spaced, then?" - A final taunt Averii once used in the Academy. ** Notably, has stuck with Entra for decades, conjuring feelings of rage and embarrassment even with her damaged memories. * "I wonder who the sniper would shoot first; You, or me?" * "Allow me to retort!" - One of Averii's hostile responses to insults, punctuated commonly by action. * "Why ''would they cut out the ''rails?!" - Averii on the typical Irken Elevator. * "Entra, I'm covered in blood because the enemy tends to bleed. A lot. These things happen. Often!" ** "Don't you have a gun or something?!" *** "Missing the point, Enn." **** "...You also have some, er, brains... On your armor..." * "Hostile... Dehostilized." - Attempt to shake up the monotony of 'Hostile Neutralized' and it's variations. ** "That's not a word." - Lek. * "Does the word training mean anything?" - Ave on incompetence. * "Since when did stupidity become the standard?" * "Considering it's shooting '''at '''us' '''and 'anything 'green-skinned, yes, Mit, you get to blow up 'all' of it!" * ''"Cut it off! '''CUT IT OFF!"' - Ave on parasitic creatures. * "Can someone just shoot him already?" - Averii expressing impatience in regards to annoying and obstructive individuals. * "Oh yeah. ''I'm freakin' ending you." - One of many threats Ave has made to targets. * "For those of you too simple-minded','' 'dumbstruck', or slack-jawed ''to realize, this is Hobo Thirteen!" - Averii addressing a new group of cadets (HOBO 13 is HOBO 13). * "You have two hands. '''''TWO HANDS. Use them!" - Criticism on notably poor aim. * "HOW ''ARE YOU STILL ALIVE''?" - An outraged remark used on occasion; recently on Hobo 13. Often. * "Just 'DODGE!"' - Outraged remark used to criticize poor evasion skill. * "Just let me have my '''robot', damn it!" - After failed bargains with security (Trials and Errors). * "There is a point where I will have seen 'everything. This has gotten me a ''fair ''amount closer." * "Die '''screaming, if you want! No one's gonna hear it for long." - On railguns. * "Violence is definitely ensuing!" - Fancy way of saying things have become or are becoming violent. * "For all our intelligence, sometimes we, oh great-and-magnificent space-faring races, ''forget features like time telling."'' -'' Hatbot Noir,'' Sarcastically on advanced technology, but the lack of basic features. * "-'Got a bad feeling about this' is an understatement." - A Dark Apotheosis (Part One). * "...I can sorta live with that, actually." - To Vil telling him how they'd trade Jib for ship parts. Tanz von der Krabben. * "Well, ain't this just a wonderful new smell we've discovered?" * "JIB-THROW!" - Throwing Invader Jib at the enemy on impulse to distract and disable. * "-Yeah, That's fine and all, but you still owe me 20 monies." Themes Created to fit with the trend of giving one's characters a particular song as a theme, this section is dedicated to the tracks that fill the noise behind Averii. Songs are organized by the source, IE, a Halo Song will be listed under the subsection of that specific Halo. Unless stated, none of these were created by Cravitus and are property of respective owners. Black Mesa - Joel Nielsen. * Forget About Freeman - Intense c''ombat/dogfight.'' ' Halo 2 Anniversary - Various. * '''Promise the Girl - '''Gentle' romance/love.' Halo 3: ODST - O'Donnell and Salvatori. '' * '''More Than His Share ''- Main theme, travel theme.'' * The Menagerie - ''Combat, battle, and duty.'' * Traffic Jam ''- Intense love, life, battle and travel.'' * Neon Night ''- Quiet relaxation.'' Halo 3 - O'Donnell and Salvatori. * The Ark (Farthest Outpost) - ''Reflection, deployment, planning.'' Halo 5: Guardians - Kazuma Jinnouchi * Unconfirmed Reports -''' ''Tension, waiting.'' * '''Warrior World - ''Retreat, losing battle.'' * Jameson Locke - ''Relaxation, fun, good times.'' * Osiris Suite, Act 2 - ''Victory.'' Homeworld Remastered Collection - Paul Ruskay. * Swarmers Attack - ''Urgency, Unease.'' * Vaygr Battle Theme - ''Dance, Flight.'' Playlist Available! Roleplays Below is a list of roleplays that Averii has appeared in so far. Canon (Organized Chronologically) Season 2 * HOBO 13 is HOBO 13 (Incomplete, Paused) * Hatbot Noir (Incomplete, Paused) * Dark Apotheosis, Part One (Complete) Season 3 * Tanz von der Krabben'' (Incomplete, Ongoing)'' Non-Canon * Trials and Errors (Non-canon to the Fanon) (Paused) (First Appearance) * All is Fair in Snacks and War (Non-Canon) (Incomplete) Other Facts * Ave’s teeth are notably sharper and more angular than those of most Irkens, who have more nub-like rounded teeth in comparison. * Averii as a character has traditionally always had his own special insignia until this specific iteration. ** Even then, there is a design that exists for one, just not factored in yet. * Ave was born on November 9th, if you went by Human Calendars. ** Alternatively, he was born on the 313rd day of a Standard Year. ** Notably, he shares his Birthday with Halo 2's release date''.'' * Averii's favorite method of deployment to almost any fight is by orbital drop pod. * Ave's world is actually an alternate dimension, where significant differences arise in Irken History (and time itself, with the world being five years earlier), yet this fact has gone mostly (If not completely) unnoticed so far. ** The reason that Averii seems to be capable of freely traveling between Z-14 and his dimension is unknown, but may be attributed to anomalies similar to those of a time-based nature created on or near Foodcourtia during the Foodening. ** This contributes to legitimate reasons for his universe in general to have certain traits and quirks others do not share. ** This also contributes to the fact that Averii knows little to nothing of alternate dimensions, the Robloxian Invasion, the Nightmare Realm, as well as being unfamiliar with many of Z-14's Invaders despite overseeing the training of them in his 'home' dimension. *** Oddly enough, Nightmare Averii does not exist in an alternate Nightmare Universe, and instead exists in the 'Primary' Nightmare World. * Averii has either been defective his entire life, and has been pushed further by his injuries he sustained after his run-in with his somewhat explosive destiny, or that he's become defective due to damage from it to his PAK. * His position as ‘Senior Invader’ was made up on-the-spot by the Control Brains. * Ave's studies of literature have led him to become something of a poet; however, he thinks his skill in this area is quite useless in more serious matters. * Ave's singing voice is remarkably similar to Frank Sinatra's. Not that he'd know who that is, or what his singing voice actually sounds like, being an Active Irken Soldier. ** Averii is very afraid ''of singing. * Averii once took a 'dancing' course'' in the Academy. He has only ever put it to use with Entra. ** That said, he became highly skilled in partner-based dances. Not that anyone but Entra would know. ** Ave tends to often fake a poor to nonexistent grasp on dancing when in any public scenario where he must do so. * He can, in fact, play the Guitar quite well, and he himself often respects skilled players of the instrument. * Averii sometimes freezes when dealing with situations involving the word ‘'''cute'’ or things that are ''considered ‘'''cute'’.'' * He quickly grows frustrated and can grow aggressive when things do not go to plan, and when he feels he has been utterly ignored or gone unheard in certain situations. * Averii’s mortal enemies are monkeys of ANY KIND. Simply put, he doesn’t like them, and they sure-as-hell don’t like him. Especially psi-monkeys. * Among Averii's fears are a small dread of Heights, and a massive fear of being captured. * Averii has a distinctive hatred of Soda, and doesn’t really like many chocolates (though he has a soft spot for white chocolate). * Like Entra, Ave prefers to have spiced meads when selecting alcoholic beverages. * Unlike Entra, Ave started as a lightweight drinker and progressively became highly tolerant of Alcohol. * Ave was known to play around with Entra's antennae to tease and comfort her. Seen as somewhat odd. * Averii’s favorite food is Nachos. Most of the time, anyway. * Averii has a very high cold tolerance, but has a rather low heat tolerance due both to high blood pressure and a higher-than-average body temperature - as well as an inherent resistance to cold. * The current Averii was inspired by various things, like Nathan Fillion's characters of Mal Reynolds and Edward Buck (from Firefly and Halo, respectively). * His serial number (A-1-22-16-66) references the name he originally had in 2011 (AvP66). * Ave’s shock-spear is essentially a bigger, tougher, and sharper version of the standard painted in neutral colors. ** With the ability to shoot laserbeams and lightning bolts, as well as plasma. ** In other terms, it’s a Shock Rifle from Unreal Tournament built into a bigger, scarier Shock Spear. Gallery AveAges1.png AvePort3A.png AvePort3B.png AveFormal4.png AveStealth.png ArmoredAveMK2.png AveEliteMK2.png Rex.png Avent.png 80sAve.png AveEliteMK2C.png FedoraAve.png ClassyAve-Entra.png Mlg italian mob boss ave.gif UnspokenWords.png ArmoredAve2Portrait.png Ave Lurch Grudge Match.png AveFormalMK3.png AvePortrait.gif AveEliteMK1.png AveFormalDoodle.png Ave2013.png ChrysMK2Ref.png AveEShock1.png AveEShockC1.png AveEShockc2.png Chrysalis Class.png AveriiMK7InvaderA.png AveriiMK7InvaderB.png Of deviantArtists and poorly written fanfiction; AvP66 The following is a general February 10th, 2015 summary of the 'Original' version of Invader Averii, AvP66, created back in mid-2010 for a deviantART fanfiction called Zim's Assistant. Little to no planning, almost zero experience with fanfictions beforehand (save for an ill-fated attempt at a Halo fanfiction, perhaps 2008 or 2009), and a total lack of skill with MS Paint resulted in the original Averii. Edit 8-25-2015 - I suck at summaries. Will rewrite later. Do NOT read the following if you dislike poorly thought-out/written characters. Simple version: Invader AvP66 is the one Invader who didn't get assigned, being late to Impending Doom II and missing Impending Doom I due to medical reasons. Zim annoys the Tallest for another assistant because GIR's being exceptionally annoying, and so they draw Ave from a random list of names and send him in via teleporter. However, Tak crashes down through the base, hijinks ensue involving a xenomorph that has gestated for years from Av's past. While in a vat of regenerative macguffin, AvP66 gets acid for blood, increased strength and agility, and other abilities due to alien DNA or some such thing. Zim finds more aliens in the bermuda triangle, and Ave gets woken up by a super predator from the Predator franchise. Averii, freshly imbued with things that would require major suspension of disbelief, solves both things with combat-related ease. More in-depth: A young Invader, AvP66 is oddly named, purely because of his indecision at birth, leading him to choose his Smeet batch number instead. For the first few years of his life, Av (As some called him) served in the Academy for the standard ten years along with his future squadmates. Immediately after graduating from the Academy, Av and four of his squadmates (Lee, Kai, Mai, and Zoe) (Green-eyed pervert, orange-eyed short demoman, purple-eyed generic annoying girl, red-eyed tsundere for Lee) enlist in the 'Irken Marine Corps' along with an unnamed technician. AvP66 then specializes in sniping. Ave builds a reputation as a merciless fighter and a merciless freak who can't share nachos, and due to this is kept at LCPL. Due to association, his squad is made of privates by the time they graduate, and before they even get assigned a starship, Averii and generic technician lady fall off a cliff, and he is forced to eat her to survive, prompting traumatization and introduction of Entra V1 (Initially nameless girlfriend) as her replacement. They are assigned to the Ishipan, an Irken Starship meant to go out and chart planets for future invasion. Over the course of vagueness, Ave and Entra get in generic romance that I (Cravitus) never explored as a young 2010/11 writer outside of hinting at it in the main fanfiction known as Zim's Assistant V1. It is also important to note that AvP66's backstory was never this explained at the time, and probably never was until now. The Ishipan then originally ''got extremely damaged up in orbit around a world with xenomorphs on it, and crashed on it. Survivors get picked off before they realize what's happening over a few days of repairing, and eventually Ave is left in charge and decides to blow the nest up with a bomb while the rest of the survivors camp at home base, Entra included. Bomb is planted, but upon Ave returning alone he discovers the camp is screwed up and the escape craft seems destroyed. Really, though, Entra fled in the ship, forced by Captain Talbolt to evacuate. Also notable is the fact that Captain Talbolt is never actually seen or described in the tales of Old Averii. In fact, not even his appearance was decided until 2015- years after his creation as the ominous overly-tolerant Captain of the ship. Ave then passes out, depressed at the apparent loss of everything, and is secretly facehugged as a Predator ship arrives full of the classic 'jungle hunters' and adopts him. He survives, no one the wiser, and he learns their culture as he gets plasma guns and wrist-blades and all that. He later fixes up an old predator craft, and flees in it when the hunters are attacked by the super-predators. In the alternate version, the ship gets screwed up on Blorch in an event known as the Blorch Stranding. At this time, the character was being reevaluated in terms of 'is this good', prompting the removal of all Alien and Predator elements from the story entirely. Averii and Entra are rescued by separate ships, notably, in this version of their separation, with Ave going off to activate a rescue beacon and Entra staying behind. Averii does not learn of any other survivors than the few who are recovered by ship A. Ave's survival is quietly celebrated. Entra is never informed of him and he never of her as he is promoted, then Invader for his service. Misses Impending Doom I due to plot medical reasons as he recovers from an incident involving someone with explosives during the trials. Misses Impending Doom II due to his ship's lack of fuel. A bit later, 'Invader' Zim continues a cycle of calls to the Tallest asking them for something, ANYTHING to at least supplement him in terms of assistants, with GIR being absolutely infuriating. The Tallest, sick of hearing his voice, have an Advisor look for someone suitable to be sent, yet trustworthy enough to prevent things such as horrible demon squids being sent to The Massive. AvP66's name is top of the list, and thus he's sent. Cut to the short version at the top. And thus was basically all one needed to know about Old Averii; also known as AvP66. '''I regret a good amount of this', but upon review, without it I'd probably never have reached a point of at least semi-acceptability. Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Fanon Category:Irkens Category:Invaders Category:Irken Soldiers Category:Irken Elites Category:Defectives Category:Loyalists